It's Not Over
by Avengersclaire98
Summary: After the Chitauri War, the Avengers move in to the newly renovated Avengers Tower, and chaos ensues ;)
1. Chapter 1

Clint's bags thumped to the floor as he looked around his new room. Tony really had gone overboard in decorating their rooms according to their aliases. The walls were painted a deep purple, and the ceiling was high, the rafters showing. Clint liked that. He liked spots high up. Clint grabbed his bow case, and set his weapon on the rack that Tony had had specially made. A whistle sounded behind him. He spun around to see Natasha standing the doorway, checking out the space. She cocked an eyebrow. "Nice color."Clint smiled and said, "How's yours?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Stark painted it black and red. It's suffocating. Like a cave." "Come on. Let's go see the rest of this place." They walked down the hall, trying to find a stairway. But no, there was only an elevator. The two agents hated elevators. Too easy to get trapped in. Too susceptible to mechanical breakdowns. Plus, they were lazy. But seeing as it was their only option, they hit the down button. When the doors opened, Tony beckoned them inside. "Do you always ride the elevator whenever someone wants to get on?" Clint asked. "No," Tony said. "I was coming up to see if you liked your rooms. Not that I give a damn, but Pepper made me." Natasha sighed. "Glad to know you care about us, Stark. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." The elevator arrived at their floor, and the doors opened to reveal the rest of the team sitting around in a living room type of area. Thor and Steve were arm wrestling, while Bruce read a textbook the size of Thor's hammer. Thor pushed Steve's hand down, and stood up. "The Hawk! The Spider! How marvelous to see you again!" He shook Clint's hand and kissed Natasha's. "Lose the language, Point Break. Get into the 21st century, goddammit. Anyway, who want's some pizza? I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

About twenty minutes later, the pizza arrived. Two people had to carry it in, as they had ordered twenty pizzas. Thor immediately grabbed five Meat Lover's pizzas for himself, and sat down on the couch, eating three pieces at a time. Tony called his A.I. robot, AMBot, to make drinks for them. They sat around, eating their pizzas and chatting about what had happened in the week since they had seen each other. Thor went through his pizzas in about five minutes. "Sir, Director Fury is at the door. He wishes to come up," JARVIS said in his automated tones. Tony sighed. "Send him up." A minute later, the Director of Shield was standing in the living room, scrutinizing them with his eye. "Oh damn, you had pizza and didn't invite me," he said sarcastically. "Sorry, Director, but we didn't think you liked…pizza…" Bruce said. Fury sat down in a chair. "Team, we have reports that Doom and his little friends are planning an attack on the city. We need you suited up and ready, just in case." Fury stood and so did the rest of them. "Report to base in an hour." He swept out of the room, while the team stood there, looking at each other. "Well…, guess we better go get changed," Steve said. "Good idea, Cap," Clint replied. Clint and Natasha walked back to the elevator. Clint went into his room and took his suit out of his bag. He heard a knock and watched Natasha coming in to the room in her catsuit. "Can you zip me up?" She asked. He turned her around and zipped the zipper. She spun around and hugged him tight. "We can't tell anyone, you know. It's against protocol." Clint nodded. "I just hate that we have to hide it. I love you, Tasha." Natasha smiled. "I love you too. I guess love isn't just for children after all." Clint stripped off his shirt and shorts and pulled on his pants and purple vest. "Hey, look, I match the room," he said dryly. He watched as Natasha strapped weapons into her various holsters. Clint grabbed his bow and slid on his brace and glove. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. Just as they kiss started to heat up, she pulled away. "We have somewhere to be. Come on, Barton." She took his hand and they walked out of the room. All of a sudden, they heard a crash, and the lights went out. A yell sounded below. Clint and Natasha looked at each other, and hit the elevator door repeatedly. It wasn't opening. Clint grabbed two magnets from his quiver/bag, and pried the doors open. He handed Natasha two magnets, and together they jumped into the dark tube.


	3. Chapter 3

About halfway down the shaft, the two agents slammed their magnets into the wall. The magnets stuck and started to slow them down. When they hit the bottom, they crouched with their ears to the door. Hearing nothing, Clint slowly pried open the doors. They found Tony, Steve, and Thor standing around a fallen Doombot. They stood in silence for a minute, but were snapped back to their senses when they heard a crash on the street. "If those sons of bitches break my tower again I'm going to explode," Tony growled. "Where's Bruce?" Natasha asked. Steve shrugged. "I think he was going outside, he didn't want to hulk out inside." Hearing more crashes and screams, the team ran out through the front door. They looked around to see Doombots flying through the air. Natasha grabbed her semi-automatic handgun from the holster on her hip. Clint unhooked his bow and readied an arrow. "We have to get to Grand Central Station. That's where Doom is launching his bots." Tony shook his head. "I can't carry all of you. Where's Bruce though?" They heard a roar behind them, and saw the Hulk stagger up, still not completely in control of his body. "Bruce, can you take Clint and Natasha to Grand Central Station? Tony, take me, and Thor can fly himself," Steve ordered. "See you in a few," Clint said. After a few minutes and a very painful ride on Hulk's shoulders, they arrived at GCS. Doombots were swarming out of the roof. Clint shot an arrow, and it hit a Doombot, making it spiral out of control and crash on the ground. They ran inside. The rest of the team was already destroying Doombots. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses. They covered each other. They were a team. Doombots fell everywhere, littering the ground with robot bodies. There were so many, though. Gradually, they started cornering Natasha. She shot them down but more came. Clint watched helplessly as one aimed its laser at her stomach. "Natasha!" He screamed, sprinting towards her. As the bot shot its laser, he dived, but came up short and saw her crumple towards the ground


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" Clint yelled. He shot arrows at the bots and they fell to the floor. He knelt over Natasha's body, feeling for her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "Stark!" He shouted. The man of iron flew over, took in Natasha's unconscious form, and said, "I'll take her to the tower. It takes me about a minute. Cover me." He took Natasha in one arm and flew up. Clint took down anything that came near. As soon they were out of sight, he turned his attention to the battle at hand. The Hulk was managing fine, but without Tony or Natasha, it was just him, Captain America, The Hulk, and Thor. Slowly, the got pressed back until their backs were touching. Clint was out of arrows, so he swung at the bots with his bow and knife. Just as Steve was about to get skewered by a robot's drill arm, Tony appeared out of nowhere and shot down the bot. "Miss me?" he asked. "Stark, we have to take out the machine that's making these. They'll just keep coming," Clint said. Stark flew off without a word. They heard crashes ahead of them, and saw Clint emerge with a part in his hand. All of the bots shut down automatically. "Doom got away. We have to get back and tell Fury," Stark said. They got back to the tower without a problem. Stark went to get a call with Fury, Bruce went to get on some clothes that weren't shredded, Steve went to shower, and Thor went to polish his hammer. Clint raced to the elevator and rode it to his floor. He ran into Natasha's room. A doctor was tending to her wound. "She'll live. It may take some time for her to recover." He left without another word. Clint lay down on the mattress next to Natasha, and buried his face in her hair. He had almost lost her. Just the thought of her being gone made tears flow down his face, dripping into her red locks. He closed his eyes, rested his arm across her stomach, and fell asleep, still in his suit.


End file.
